parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
One Fans Blog: Agumon meets the Princess and the Goblin
The Princess and the Goblin (Hungarian: A hercegnő és a kobold) is a 1991 Welsh-Hungarian animated fantasy film directed by József Gémes. It is an adaptation of 1872 novel of the same name by George MacDonald. The film is the eighth episode of Garfiled1990's crossover series, Agumon's Adventures, featurning the Digi-Squad (consisting characters from Digimon Adventure, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Viva Piñata, Pandalian and even Gizmo from Gremlins as the new member of the team). The transcript was updated from June to August 2014 on One Fans Blog. Summary The Digi-Squad and friends teleport to the past and meets a brave and beautiful princess named Irene who, after her peaceful kingdom is menaced by an army of monstrous goblins and Nightmare of the Nightmare Enterprises, joins forces with a resourceful peasant boy, Curdie. With the assistance of a friendly mogwai named Gizmo, Agumon, his fellow Digimon and their many allies of the universe will battle the evil power of the wicked goblin prince Froglip armed only with the gift of song, the miracle of love, and a magical shimmering thread. At the same time, they also must settle things with one of Kirby's scheming villains and his own set of air-riders. Plot In a mountainous kingdom, the widowed King leaves to attend affairs of state, leaving his beloved daughter, Princess Irene, alone with her nursemaid, Lootie. When Irene is on an outing with Lootie, she runs away on purpose, and Lootie cannot find her. When sun sets, Irene is lost in a sinister forest, and is attacked when a clawed hands bursts through the earth and attempts to seize her kitten, Turnip. Several deformed animals corner the frightened Princess, until a strange singing sounds through the trees, driving them into a fit, and they flee. The singing is revealed to be a young boy, Curdie, the son of a miner. He discovers Irene is lost, and leads her back to the castle. He informs her that the monsters were goblins and their "pets", and that they are driven away by singing. Curdie says that everyone except the King and his family know of the goblins, and Irene reveals she is a Princess. The next day, Irene goes exploring in the castle after discovering a magical secret door in her bedroom. She ventures into a tower and meets the spirit of her Great Great Grandmother, also called Irene. She informs her that she will be there to help her, for Irene will soon be in grave danger. The same day, Curdie and his father are underground in the mines, and Curdie falls through a pothole and into the realm of the goblins. Hidden, he follows the goblins to a vast cavern where the sniveling Goblin King and the malevolent Goblin Queen are holding an audience, announcing their scheme to flood the mines and drown the "Sun People"... humans. Suddenly, Prince Froglip, the feared yet spoiled and infantile, heir to the goblin throne, announces drowning them is "Not enough!" and states he shall abduct the Princess of the Sun People and marry her, thereby forcing the humans to accept the goblins as their rulers. He claims that this is revenge for the humans exiling the goblins underground centuries beforehand. Before Curdie can run and tell the others, the goblins find him and put him away in a dungeon, but Irene manages to find him with the help of magic string her great great grandmother Irene gave to her. The goblins finally manage to flood the mines and attack the castle, but with the help of Curdie and Irene, the people fight the goblins off and save the kingdom. Cast * Joss Ackland - King Papa, Irene's father * Claire Bloom - Great Great Grandmother Irene * Roy Kinnear - Mump. This was Kinnear's final screen role released, following his death on September 20, 1988. * Sally Ann Marsh - Princess Irene, the princess of the castle and the main protagonist * Rik Mayall - Prince Froglip, the Goblin Prince and the main antagonist * Peggy Mount - Goblin Queen, Froglip's mother and the secondary antagonist. This was Mount's final film role. * Peter Murray - Curdie, a mining warrior boy and the secondary protagonist. (Paul Keating did his singing voice.) * Victor Spinetti - Glump * Mollie Sugden - Lootie, Irene's nanny * William Hootkins - Peter, Curdie's father * Robin Lyons - Goblin King, Froglip's father Digi-Squad Digimon: Digital Monsters (Digimon Adventure) * Tom Fahn - Agumon ** Michael Lindsay - Greymon * Kirk Thornton - Gabumon/Garurumon * Tifanie Christun - Biyomon ** Melodee Spevack - Birdramon * Jeff Nimoy - Tentomon/Kabuterimon * Anna Garduno - Tanemon/Palmon ** Mari Devon - Togemon * R. Martin Klein - Gomamon/Ikkakumon * Laura Summer - Patamon ** Dave Mallow - Angemon * Edie Mirman - Gatomon/Angewomon Yu-Gi-Oh! (Duel Monsters) * Dan Green - Yugi Muto * Wayne Grayson - Joey Wheeler * Gregory Abbey - Tristan Taylor * Amy Birnbaum - Tea Gardner Viva Piñata * Marc Thompson - Franklin Fizzlybear * David Willis - Fergy Fudgehog * Brian Millard - Paulie Pretztail * Dan Green - Hudson Horstachio * Eric Stuart - Les Galagoogoo Pandalian * Julie Lemieux - Toby * Jamie Watson - Oscar * Lyon Smith - Cool * Elise Baughman - Love * Terry McGurrin - Max Gremlins * Howie Mandel - Gizmo Guest Villain Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Andrew Rannells - Nightmare Credits The Princess and the Gobblin * Director - József Gémes * Produced - Robin Lyons * Screenplay - Robin Lyons * Adaptation from the Book - George MacDonald * Music Composer - István Lerch * Editor - Magda Hap Digimon: Digital Monsters (Digimon Adventure) * Studio - Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan) * English Production - Saban Entertainment * Creator - Akiyoshi Hongo * Sponsorship - Bandai Co., Ltd. Yu-Gi-Oh! (Duel Monsters) * Studios - Studio Gallop (Japan) and Nihon Ad Systems (Japan) * English Production - 4Kids Entertainment * Creator - Kazuki Takahashi Viva Piñata * Studios - Bardel Entertainment and 4Kids Entertainment * Animation Production - TMS Entertainment Co., Ltd. (Japan) * Adaptation on the Video Game Series - Rare Ltd. and Krome Studios for Microsoft Studios and THQ * Creators - Norman J. Grossfeld and Llyod Golfdine Pandalian * Creative Studio - TVbean (Taiwan) * Animation Production - Fuji Creative Corporation (Japan) and Planet Inc. (Japan) * Distributors - Nelvana, Ltd. and Funimation Productions, Ltd. Gremlins * Production Studio and Distributor - Warner Bros. Pictures and Amblin Entertainment * Animation of Gizmo - Warner Bros. Animation * Director - Joe Dante * Producer - Michael Finnell * Writer - Chris Columbus * Executive Producer - Steven Spielberg Kirby! Right Back at Ya! * Studios - Studio Comet Co., Ltd. (Japan) and Warpstar, Inc. * License and Distribution - 4Kids Entertianment and Funimation Productions, Ltd. Beauty and the Beast * Studios - Walt Disney Feature Animation * Distribution - Walt Disney Pictures Notes * This episode marks the appearance of Gizmo from the 1984 Warner Bros. film, Gremlins, as a special hero guest who will later join the Digi-Squad at the end of the episode. Nightmare from the anime series Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, also appears as the guest villain in support the Goblins. * Through the imagination of readers and viewers experiencing this episode of the series, while the traditional animated form of the Piñatas was done once again by TMS Entertainment in Japan, this same look of Gizmo is produced by Warner Bros. Animation. * When Princess Irene shows the Digi-Squad around in the castle, they found a glass window which shows a enchanted rose, which reminded Yugi as commented by Tristan and the others of Disney's Beauty and the Beast, and Cool recalls watching that film three times while on tour of the Earth. This scene was an inspiration from Beauty and the Beast, one of The Walt Disney Company's all-time animated motion picture classics based on the French fairy tale written by Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont, and released in 1991. In addition, the adult Irene has her ability to maintain her powers just like Glinda the Good Witch of the North from The Wizard of Oz, a Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer live action film based on the book by L. Frank Baum and released in 1939. Transcripts One Fans Blog: Agumon meets the Princess and the Goblin Transcript Agumon meets the Princess and the Goblin: The Alternate Extended Workprint /Transcript